


Day 1: Soulmate + Habits

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: DaiSugaWeek2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSugaWeek2018, Drabble, Established Relationship, I merged two prompts together anyway lmao, M/M, TW: Mentions of Self Harm, day 1: soulmate/habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Koushi's up to something.//Crossposted on Tumblr as well!





	Day 1: Soulmate + Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daisugaweek2018. I still have roughly 10 minutes until it ends on my time LOL! Shoutout to my friend who suggested (probably jokingly, betcha never see this coming, huh?? JK I still love you <3) to merge the two prompts together.

Koushi is up to something.

Daichi knows this, even when he’s stuck at work going through an endless stack of reports while Koushi’s home for the school break, the ash-gray male occupied with marking the mid-semester exam papers of his lovely sixth-grade students on his day off. 

Daichi knows his boyfriend of 6 years is upset, not because they’re soulmates who can sense each other’s emotions even miles away; he remembers that one business trip he took to Jakarta, and the aching pain in his heart almost tore both him and Koushi apart. In the end, he had to wrap things up quickly and hop onto the next available flight home, where he promptly took two days off just to stay with Koushi, mending their emotional bond while the rest of the world goes on. 

Now though, his skin itches. Daichi chancing a glance to his forearm, covered under his long-sleeved work shirt. He realises the other aspect of being soulmates when he turned 18, where he started seeing horizontal slit-like marks in places they shouldn’t be; once he realises Koushi was his soulmate, his heart nearly breaks when he found out Koushi’s not-good habit of destressing. But that was then, that was before Daichi confronts his best friend and soulmate, that they can rely on each other even when they’re going through the tough times. It was not easy, but Daichi was the first to know when Koushi’s about to fall back into the habit, and together they make things better. 

He closes the cover of one of the report, rising as he excuses himself to the toilet. When he locks himself in a cubicle, he hurriedly unbuttons his sleeve, rolling it up. 

Daichi lets out a small smile when he sees what’s written on his arm. To combat Koushi’s self-harming, they were recommended by a friend to let Koushi write on his arm instead. And of course Daichi would read them, after he’d double- and triple-checked with Koushi that his boyfriend is happy with him reading the intimate thoughts. Koushi had merely look him in the eye, huffing out a soft laugh and ‘Of course; That’s the whole point of trusting, isn’t it?’, Daichi’s heart promptly swelling large and proud of how much Koushi had changed, someone who used to hide behind a happy facade now boldly facing his problems head on, before Koushi narrows his eyes and swats at his arm, face red from the influx of adoration pouring from Daichi.

Five more hours. He makes a mental note to buy Koushi a strawberry swiss roll from his favorite bakery on his way back, and probably look up some nice vacation destination when he can. For now, he resorts to sending a quick text to Koushi, before hurrying out of the bathroom, sleeves properly buttoned up and heart determined to finish up work so he can leave early and beat the queue at the bakery. 

**[To: Suga]**

I miss you too. :) 

Be good and finish your marking. 

See you soon.

 _Read at 2:03PM_

**[From: Suga]**

<3 <3 <3 Good luck at work! <3 <3 <3

_Read at 2:05PM_


End file.
